Alice's Visions
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: A series of one-shots based on Alice's visions throughout the Twilight Saga. From Alice's first vision of Bella and Edward to seeing the Voltouri approaching in Breaking Dawn, there will be many descriptive one-shots updated regularly.
1. The Meadow

**Alice's first vision of Bella and Edward together in the meadow**

**I am going to be writing a series of one shot's based on Alice's visions in the Twilight Saga from Alice's perspective (e.g. Alice seeing the van crash, the voltouri in Breaking Dawn, Bella jumping off the cliff in New moon and many more). This first one is about Bella's first vision of Edward and Bella together in the meadow. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review when you are finished **

I was becoming seemingly frustrated. All I kept seeing was hazy indistinct visions of Edward with a person in various locations. The most puzzling and vision was of him and a person, that much was certain, in a beautiful meadow that Edward usually went to when he wanted to be alone. That meadow meant a lot to him and bringing another person to it would mean that person was important to him too. Whether it was a human or a vampire was imprecise but a vampire was more likely. But which vampire could he possibly take? Not Tanya, he had rejected her advances long ago. Some immense change was entering his life and nothing could modify the path that was destined for him. Then the vision became clear as certain decisions were made final, I gasped in total and utter shock. The figure in the meadow was Bella Swan and she was staring at Edward's exposed sparkling skin with awe, appreciation and no it couldn't be. Love. In this vision Bella knew what we are as proved by her understanding and awe of Edward's sparkling not horror and fear. The thing is that in this vision they both looked immeasurably happy and in love. The shock was gone and I was now filled with joy. Edward would find someone, no matter how inconvenient the situation was to us he had found it and I wouldn't discourage him for a second. Bella and I would be close friends and I would finally have a shopping buddy. Rose was too vain to shop properly with. As I made the decision to try and be friends with Bella the vision changed and in its place was one of Bella and I hugging as best friends. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with acceptance and happiness at our friendship. The vision then shifted but this time Bella was a newborn vampire. I squealed in excitement. Not only would Edward be happier than he had ever been before but I would gain a new best friend forever.

It was a few minutes later when the next vision appeared, this time it was back to the meadow but instead of Edward and Bella basking in their own happiness it was Edward holding drinking Bella dry after losing complete control. He dropped her to the ground, realised what he had done and began weeping bitterly. As quickly as it had come, the vision changed back to Bella in Edward's arms smiling. Edward could not have a lapse of control or he would be permanently damaged and would be more depressed than he is now. I had to warn Edward soon, if it helped Edward's control than it was worth it. The perfect opportunity came after the van crash where Bella nearly died, Edward was wondering why he saved her and of course I knew why. I wanted to let him know lightly and privately but it couldn't be helped. Controlling your own thoughts is difficult but not impossible but when you're distracted and really want to reveal information that will change someone's life to someone it is kind of impossible. Especially when they mention the person's name who is involved.

"_Is it about the girl?" He demanded. "Is it about Bella?" (AN: _This line was taken from Midnight Sun)

Once her name had been mentioned my mind had flickered to the vision I had seen earlier of Bella and I as best friends. "NO" he had shouted. He didn't want it to happen. Already he loved her and didn't want her in the company of vampires; He didn't want _her _as a vampire either. He thought becoming a vampire was equivalent to death and your soul was lost in the process. I didn't share his beliefs and wanted to have a real best friend for forever. We would have so much fun together and if Edward just let himself love her then so many people would benefit. Only Rosalie would despise the idea of it and Bella herself. Once I had revealed my visions and Edward's future everyone was dumfounded along with a few other emotions. Esme was joyous that Edward had found the one; Emmett found the whole situation humorous, Jasper was confident that I was right and this was right for Edward, Carlisle respected Edward's decisions and would support them and Rosalie was disgusted that Edward would fall for a human just like I thought. Edward had run to get some space and another vision came to me of Edward. The vision shifted for a few seconds while Edward deliberated on whatever he was planning and then settled on Edward sneaking in through Bella's window to watch her sleep. While watching her, he finally accepted that he was in love with her. I smiled to myself knowing that somehow everything would be all right. Better than alright. Everything would be awesome now that I had a new best friend and Edward had found the one.

**PLEASE REVIEW! If people liked this one-shot then I will put up the next one shot in a couple of days. I hope you enjoyed it and please don't hesitate to tell me if it needed improvement or it was awesome the way it was. Thanks for reading and please check out some of my other stories. You know you want to….. Click the review button please **


	2. The Van Crash

**Alice and the van crash**

I could see his deliberation and confusion at wanting to approach her. Bella Swan. She was eyeing her snow chains with a love for her father who had woken at early hours to attach them to her ancient truck. Ever since I saw the vision of Edward and Bella in the meadow, more visions, even insignificant ones had consistently being brought to my attention. I turned my attention back to Edward who was still dithering about approaching Bella. Rosalie looked at him like he was a complete and utter moron; I shot her a disapproving look. Edward needed to get to know Bella otherwise the future that I had envisioned may never come true. It had to come true and I would make sure it would no matter what lengths I had to take.

Then an impossible sound that could destroy everything before it was even developed could be heard. I gasped in shock and cried out NO! as a vision of a blue van skidding across the slippery ice right into the path of Bella Swan which would unquestionably cause her untimely demise was played in my head 2 seconds before the actual occurrence. The conclusion of the vision was to horrifying to watch and I looked to Edward frantically to see his reaction but he had already thrown himself across the parking lot and in front of the van making the vision's outcome shift and in its place was a vision of Edward running at vampire speed to the van and grabbing Bella protectively around the waist, pulling her out of the path of the van. Bella hit her head on the ice but that wasn't what I was concerned about. Somehow the van squealed and turned to the direction of Bella and Edward threatening to crush her again. I silently begged that he wouldn't hesitate in fear of exposure and thankfully he didn't. He pushed the van away with superhuman strength but exposure was the last thing on my mind. Impossibly the van still threatened to kill Bella, its tire would crush her if Edward let go. He cussed in frustration and I didn't blame him. Bella was a danger magnet as it seemed and it seemed that protecting her would be an endless occupation for Edward. He then pulled Bella from under the van and shoved the van out of the way. Finally it seemed that the disasters were over. Luckily none of the humans seemed to have noticed Edward's daring rescue and his impossibly fast speed to even save her in the first place so that meant he wouldn't be totally killed by Rosalie. Note the' totally' in my last sentence. My next concern was Bella's head. I hastily searched the future and was relieved to find her healthy and well in the visions of the future. All she would suffer was the embarrassment of having to go to the hospital. Edward on the other hand would suffer Rosalie's wrath and believe me when Rose is pissed no one is at peace and precious belongings get destroyed. Bella was taken on a stretcher with Edward riding in the front of the ambulance. I used this time to ponder over my visions.

When the final bell announced the end of the school day I was fearful to leave the school grounds and hear the arguments that were sure to arise. All throughout the car ride home I kept seeing visions of Jasper trying to kill Bella as to stop the threat of explosion she posed but before he could even get close to Bella he was cut off by Edward who fought him to keep him from murdering Bella. In the process both of them would become hurt both physically and emotionally. I tried to alert Edward of what would happen if he did fight jasper by deliberately shouting the following words in my head and showing the vision I had of them fighting.

_Stop that, Edward! It can't happen this way. I won't let it. _(AN: line taken from Midnight Sun)

He just growled and the visions continued. It seemed that he wouldn't let anything hurt Bella no matter how it affected his other relationships with his family. His feelings for her were unbelievably strong already. I tried to see other outcomes or other visions of the future about Bella and Edward but they were blurry and indistinct. This was beyond frustrating for me and the tension was increasing in all of us. Rosalie was even refusing to look at Edward, Emmett was probably thinking along the lines of 'What is wrong with him?' and I imagined Jasper was still thinking of tactics to kill Bella. I would stop him. He always listened to me, especially if I explained my logic and my logic was sound although he may not think the same way as me. I loved him, but sometimes he really meddles with my plans. Okay so this is a first but I guess he has a good reason, even if that reason is warped. Bella wouldn't say anything. I would appear neutral to appease Japer and Edward but I knew what side I was on. Bella would be safe but I knew I could count on Edward for that one. The van crash had been both inevitable and would reveal to Edward his true feelings for Bella. Maybe the van crash wasn't a curse. Maybe it was a blessing. If it brought Edward and Bella together than it definitely was.

**REVIEW! Was it awesome or did it need improvement? REVIEW! I will try and make the next one longer. I feel as if this story doesn't have many followers so please review so I know that I have another person that likes it. I want to get a least 5 more!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. The Cliff

**Chapter Three: The Cliff**

**Sorry for neglecting this story for so long, and sorry for the previous crappy chapters; this one will be much better written as I've improved a lot since then. **

It hadn't been an eventful week, with Edward gone and Bella abandoned; nothing ever seemed to happen anymore. An unescapable air of melancholy tainted the air, tainted all of us. No one ever felt the urge to smile, no one ever felt the urge to laugh. Edward's absence affected us all, in ways that we never could have foreseen. Even, I who saw the future couldn't have imagined it to be like this. I watched Edward's future the most; hopeful that he would change his mind and feeling disappointed every time. His future never changed, and if it did, it alternated between him wallowing in a dirty basement and him unsuccessfully tracking Victoria who I suspected had a power that allowed her to elude him every time. It was then, as I was pondering on how the future could possibly be a good one after everything that had happened, that a shocking vision sent my knees buckling to the floor in pain. Jasper was at my side at once.

"What is it Alice. What do you see?"

"Bella." I choked. Everyone but Rosalie winced at the sound of her name, missing the human that had changed all of our lives, remembering Edward's face after he said goodbye to her.

"Has Edward…" Carlisle trailed off hopefully.

"No. No." I almost sobbed at his misunderstanding. I couldn't say the words out loud, my best friend couldn't be gone, and the world couldn't be so cruel.

"Alice, tell us. We don't understand." Jasper said gently, grimacing slightly at everyone's anxious emotions.

"Bella jumped off a cliff. She didn't come back up."

There was dead silence and then sobbing filled the room. Everybody's reactions were different, some contained the pain while the others were vocal about it.

"No, she couldn't have. You must be mistaken" Esme cried, it was her sobbing for her once future-daughter which filled the room.

"A cliff?" Emmett was finally serious for once, and his already pale face had turned the hue of bone.

"We did wrong by leaving." Carlisle said mournfully.

Jasper was silent, but his face was agonised from all the pain contained in the room.

"Edward." Was all Rosalie murmured, not seeming fazed by the distressing news at all.

"How can you not be upset by this?" I fumed, my anger directed at Rosalie.

"I am…a little." She lied smoothly. I however, saw through it.

"Save it Rose."

"Someone needs to tell Edward." Rosalie said quietly.

"Don't you dare tell him! If you do, I swear I'll tear you to shreds and burn the pieces. Do you know what that piece of news would do to him?"

"Yeah Rose, he'll go off and do something stupid." Emmett frowned.

"Fine." She muttered.

"I need to go see Charlie." I realised. "And to go pay my condolences. I'll do what I can."

"Should I…" Jasper hesitated.

"Stay here. Make sure Rosalie doesn't do something that we'll all regret." I murmured to him, almost inaudibly so that only he could hear. I didn't believe that Rosalie meant her words. He nodded but his expression was anxious. I kissed him quickly and then got into Carlisle's Mercedes.

He would understand.

It was there that I let out all my grief.

**Short, I know. But I wanted to know if people are still interested in this story. Consider this a preview :D **


End file.
